ReStart Again
by 10th Muse
Summary: Sequel to When The Storm Receded. Aaron Hotchner feels he is on the road to recovery but there are some missing pieces that still yet to fall in. He meets someone who might or might not answer all his questions. Will he ever recover?


I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters, and this is an AU story piece.

Thanks to reader littlesweetcheeks, you've given me this idea! I hope this will do justice.

 **ReStart Again**

This is a sequel to When The Storm Receded.

.

Six months later, Aaron Hotchner met with David Rossi, his former employer.

"How are you doing, Aaron?" The formidable man across from him in the hospital room.

"You are Dave, Dave Rossi, my boss." He frowned with slight apprehension.

Dave Rossi was not quite what he had thought; this man was tall, slim and blonde. He had a dark blonde goatee and wore glasses. And he wore tailor-made suits and expensive shoes. Well manicured when he shook his hand. This Dave Rossi had expensive taste.

Rossi nodded, "Yes, I am. Do you remember me?"

He shook his head, "Frankly no."

Rossi smiled, "I appreciate your candor."

He rushed in, "But Haley, my nurse, she has been patiently filling me in about what's going on, everyday."

Rossi nodded, "I see, that's because I've instructed her to do so. And she's been keeping me up to date on your condition."

He looked a little deflated, "Oh."

Rossi's brow quirked slightly, "Don't look so disappointed, Aaron. It's her job."

He nodded, "What else has she been telling you?"

Rossi shrugged, "That you've been making some progress, some improvement."

He stared at him, "But I have been remembering more and more each day."

"Do you remember I was here two days ago, Aaron?"

Surprised written on his face.

Rossi sighed, "Yes, I was. We had this exact conversation many times."

"I see." he said.

"Do you remember the accident?" Dave changed the subject; he figured this might triggered something in him or maybe this time, it might.

He shook his head, "No, I don't. That part is still a blank to me. I read about it on the papers Haley gave me and it seems as if it's about someone else, no me. I have no memories of it."

Dave watched him, "I see, all I can say is, it was a damn miracle you'd survived, Aaron."

He nodded agreeably, "Yeah, I know. I saw the pictures of what's left of my car and," he shook his head as he dragged his hand over his hair. "It's a piece of crushed metal."

Dave chuckled, "I know. You had given me quite a scare that day..." he stopped smiling and looked at him. "Aaron, I've aged at least a hundred years during the time you were in a coma."

He nodded, "David, while I'm very grateful for all you've done for me, I can't help but wonder why you're..." he couldn't finished the question as he was overcome by emotion he couldn't explained.

Dave also began to blink rapidly as he cleared his throat a few times as he quickly gather his composure, standing up and paced about the room before he turned to face him, "Before the law firm was Rossi, Morgan and Reid, it was Rossi and Hotchner."

He was stunned!

"I was your partner?"

Dave nodded, "Yes, you were brilliant, and you are my closest friend, almost like my brother, Aaron."

This time, he was blinking back tears, "I...I'm sorry."

Dave shook his head, "Don't be, Aaron. It's me who has to apologize to you."

He looked at him in confusion. "Why?"

"Well, with you lying in the hospital like sleeping beauty, I don't know how long you were gonna be, and I had to keep the firm going."

He nodded, "I understand."

Dave nodded, "I'm glad, and Derek and Spencer are pretty smart guys. Of course, you heard me talking about them while you were laying here."

He frowned, "What do you mean?"

Dave shrugged, "Oh...I come up here most times to see you, and it's very quiet here," he smiled at him. "And peaceful and I can do my work better in here."

He smiled, "I see. Let me guess, you talked to me too?"

Dave nodded, "Yes, yes, as a matter of fact I did, as well when I had to talk to our people at the office over the phone."

He nodded; it was beginning to make sense, that was why he had heard of their names, even though he had never met them before.

"Who is JJ?" He asked.

"JJ? How do...oh, your subconscious mind must have picked up her name numerous times." Dave grinned. "JJ, or rather Jennifer Jareau, she's one of our junior lawyers in our firm. Quick learner, and who knows, I might make her a partner in a couple of years." He shrugged.

He nodded, "What about this Garcia? Is she another junior?"

"Penelope Garcia, no, she's one of our litigators. Quick and efficient. Best in researching. Very sharp minded and quick witted."

"I see." He said.

There was a knock on the door before Haley poked her head in, "Excuse me, Mr. Rossi, it's time for Mr. Hotchner's medications." She opened the door wider and indicated a small tray with small cups of pills in them.

Dave smiled, "That's my cue for me to leave." he nodded. "I'll see you some time, Aaron, we'll talk more. Have a good rest, and it's nice to see you again, my friend."

He nodded, and smiled, "Likewise, Mr. Rossi."

Dave frowned, "Hey, it's me, Dave. You used to call me Dave."

He shook his head, "You're my employer, you're paying all my hospital expenses."

Dave shook his head, "Aaron, call me Dave, will you?"

He thought for a moment before he finally nodded, "Okay...Dave. And thank you."

Dave smiled, and waved at him before he left.

Haley smiled as she poured water into a plastic cup and brought it to him, "Bottoms up, Aaron."

He gave her a smile and nodded, "Yes, nurse Haley," before he took his medicine and water from her.

She watched him swallowed the pills before she removed the cup of water.

"When can I get out of here?" He asked her.

She almost spilled the cup of water, "Oh...um, I'm not sure."

"Why's that?" He watched her.

"That's for the doctor to decide." She answered.

"And when will I get to see him?"

She shook her head and smiled, "Her. That'll be Dr. Lewis."

He arched his brow, "Let me guess, I've met her already."

She chuckled, "Yes, several times."

He sighed, "And yet, I've no memories of meeting her."

"Of course not, it's normal of someone with your condition."

He shook his head, "I wish you'll stop saying that, as if it's a disease."

"I'm sorry Aaron. I'll try to remember that...sorry, no pun intended." She held up her hand.

He grunted, "It's not really funny. I'll probably not remember tomorrow we had this conversation." He glanced at her from beneath his brows.

She was startled for a moment before she laughed, "Oh, I get it! You got me there, very funny, Aaron!"

They both laughed at his joke.

She was still smiling when she left.

He watched her leave, his grin was still on his face as he thought; _I wonder what it feels like to kiss her or even what being married to her feels like._

… _..._

The End

. Okay, I hope this explained it all the way, and I hope you enjoyed this.

Thanks for reading this! I hope you'll find the time to review it...positive or negative, I'll take it and clarify it if you want me to!

10th muse

…..


End file.
